howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/The Power of Torch's Nova Flame (Marvel Comics)
human torch nova flame feat 1.jpg human torch nova flame feat 2.jpg Sometimes during the events of Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol. 1 #8 the Human Torch busts out his Nova Flame to try and beat Ultron. This doesn't scratch his adamantium, of course, but it does leave an impressive crater and melts the facility they're standing in. The most difficult part of getting this calculation done was not the scaling of the crater, but rather finding the temperature Torch needed to raise this clay to. And it is clay, it's very soil-like and obviously red. Doing some research shows that forest fires usually barely affect clay, except in cases of "very intense fire". Some further research shows that "intense fires" are around 1473 K. Of course, this temperature doesn't do much to actually incinerate much clay, so take this as a lowball. We know that soil should usually be around 297 K, which means Torch must've heated the crater by at least''' 1176 K', or '''903°C'. It takes 1381 J/kg°C '''to heat soil up, which just leaves the size of the crater to worry about. We can see that the crater is about '''10 m in radius eyeballing from how far away Captain America is standing. It might actually be a bit more, considering the Captain's height, but I digress. We can judge how deep the crater is from Cap's shield, which is 0.762 m long. In this picture it's 35.7 px long while the crater is around 181 px deep. This makes the crater 5.07x deeper than Cap's shield is wide, and therefore around 3.86 m deep. Knowing that, we can calculate the volume and, from there, the the mass and, from there, the energy Torch had to output to perform this feat. Oh yeah, I'll be assuming the clay has a density of 1073 kg/m^3. ---- V = (pi)(r^2)(h) *pi = 3.14 *r = 10 m *h = 3.86 m (3.14)(10^2)(3.86) = 1210 m^3 m = (V)(d) *d = 1073 kg/m^3 *V = 1210 m^3 (1210)(1073) = 13,000,00 kg Q = (cp)(m)(dT) *cp = 1381 J/kg°C *m = 13,000,000 kg *dT = 903 C° (1381)(13,000,000)(903) = 16,200,000,000,000 J This doesn't actually tell us the power he was outputting, which is really what we want here. Unfortunately, there's no way to determine a timeframe, so we'll have to assume one. If we gander that Torch kept his Nova Flame on for, oh, 30 seconds, then we can go ahead and get a power figure. P = E/t *E = 16,200,000,000,000 J *t = 30 s 16,200,000,000,000/30 = 540,000,000,000 W ---- Result *The Power of Torch's Nova Flame (Energy) - 3.87 Kilotons of TNT *The Power of Torch's Nova Flame (Power) - 5.4e11 Watts Tidbit: This is over 5x more power than France consumes at its peak. ---- Potential Problems With This Calc *The energy needed to vaporize the clay is lowballed. As said, that temperature doesn't really vaporize it, more just damages it a good bit. *The fact Torch melted more than just that crater isn't taken into account. He seemingly destroyed the whole building they were in, and the ground all around them appears to be melted as far as the eye can see. *The timeframe for the power is assumed. *Torch may not have vaporized the entire crater. With such intense energy being thrown around, it's possible the crater's contents were simply ejected. Although, again, the fact he melted everything for seemingly several hundred feet might make up for that. Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation